daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gee
Gee '''is a cover song sung by the members of Seasons. This song is featured in their debut single, Tic Tac Toe. ᎷᏋᎷᏰᏋᏒᏕ''' ᴋᴏʙᴀʏᴀsʜɪ ɢʀɪsᴇʟᴅᴀ, ɪsʜɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ ᴊᴏsᴇᴘʜɪɴᴇ, ᴛᴀᴋᴇᴜᴄʜɪ ᴍᴇɢᴜᴍɪ, ᴡᴀᴛᴀɴᴀʙᴇ ʏᴜɪ Lყɾιƈs |-|English= Aha, listen, boy, My first love story My angel and my girls My sunshine, uh uh let’s go You’re so so handsome, I’m blinded I can’t breathe because I’m trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby Oh I feel so embarrassed, I can’t look at you I feel shy because I’ve fallen in love Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby Gee Gee Gee Gee ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba ([ Kob/ Ish/ Wat]What should I do?) What should I do ([ Kob/ Ish/ Wat]About my trembling heart) My trembling heart ([ Kob/ Ish/ Wat]Thump thump) My heart keeps thumping [ Lead/ Kob/ Ish/ Wat]So I can’t fall asleep at night I guess I’m a fool A fool that knows only you Yes, as I look at you So bright my eyes are blinded No no no no no I’m so surprised Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh So exciting, my body is trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee Oh glittering eyes, oh yeah Oh sweet scent, oh yeah yeah yeah Oh so pretty, your heart is so pretty I was captured from first glance Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby I can’t touch it because it’s so hot I’m engulfed by love’s fire completely Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby Gee Gee Gee Gee ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba ([ Kob/ Tak/ Wat]What should I do?) What should I do? ([ Kob/ Tak/ Wat]I am so shy) I am so shy ([ Kob/ Tak/ Wat]I don’t know, I don’t know) I don’t know why Kob/ Tak/ WatEveryday I long for only you My close friends tell me That I’m really a helpless fool But as I look at you So bright my eyes are blinded No no no no no I’m so surprised Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh So exciting, my body is trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee Oh glittering eyes, oh yeah Oh sweet scent, oh yeah yeah yeah I couldn’t even say anythingi I’m too embarrassedi Do I not have any courage?i What would be the right thing to do? Pit-a-pat my heart is anxious As I’m looking at you So bright my eyes are blinded (oh) No no no no no I’m so surprised Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh So exciting, my body is trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee Oh glittering eyes, oh yeah Oh sweet scent, oh yeah yeah yeah So bright my eyes are blinded No no no no no I’m so surprised Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh So exciting, my body is trembling Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee Oh glittering eyes, oh yeah Oh sweet scent, oh yeah yeah yeah |-|Kanji & Kana= Listen boy! My first love story Ooh wow, ooh wow yeah My angel and my girls, my sunshine Ah, ah, let's go! ヤメちゃえいっそ ヤな事なんて 全速力 回避せよ Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby Oh パステルネイル ナチュラルメイク ゆるふわカール 恋ハセヨ Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby Gee gee gee gee, be be be be be be オンナゴコロ (徒然に) ひんしゅくだわ (チクタク チクタク) タイムラインが気持ちを沈めてく もう溺れちゃいそうヨ もう手遅れかもヨ 嘘! ちゃんと連れ出して ヤバ! チンチャ? チンチャ? ホントは no no no no no やっぱ メチャ! メチャ! 気ニナル oh oh oh oh oh ほら! チョア! チョア! このまま gee gee gee gee gee 恋したいの? oh yeah! 愛したいの? oh yeah yeah yeah! Oh 衝撃的 展開 デート 連絡待ち 応答せよ Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby 間違いないっしょ 恋愛の順序 繋げて急遽 バイブレーション Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby Gee gee gee gee, be be be be be be ダイレクトに (明確で) 恐縮だわ (チクタク チクタク) ライフラインがそろそろピンチかも 息できないくらい ドキドキするなんて嘘!? いつも想定外 ヤバ! チンチャ? チンチャ? ホントは No no no no no やっぱ メチャ! メチャ! 気ニナル oh oh oh oh oh ほら! チョア! チョア! このまま Gee gee gee gee gee 恋したいの? oh yeah! 愛したいの? oh yeah yeah yeah! 世界中の奇跡を集めたら ooh wow, ooh wow yeah 最初で最後の君に出逢えたよ 確信的だから離れないでしょう ヤバ! チンチャ? チンチャ? ホンキで no no no no no やっぱ メチャ! メチャ! 虜よ oh oh oh oh oh ほら! チョア! チョア! 見つめて gee gee gee gee gee 恋してんの! oh yeah! 愛したいの! oh yeah! ヤバ! チンチャ? チンチャ? あくまで no no no no no まだ! メチャ! メチャ! 疑惑で oh oh oh oh oh ほら! チョア! チョア! 教えて gee gee gee gee gee 恋してんの? oh yeah! 愛したいの? oh yeah yeah yeah! |-|Romaji= Aha, listen boy My first love story My angel and my girls My sunshine, uh uh let’s go yamechae isso iya na koto nantea zensokuryoku kaihi seyoa Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby Oh pasuteru neiru nachuraru meiku yurufuwa kaaru koi hassei yo Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby Gee Gee Gee Gee ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba ([ Kob/ Ish/ Wat]hitorigoto) onnagokoro ([ Kob/ Ish/ Wat]zure zurei) hinshuku da wa ([ Kob/ Ish/ Wat]chikutaku chikutaku) taimurain ga [ Lead/ Kob/ Ish/ Wat]kimochi wo shizumeteku mou oborechai sou yo mou teokure kamo yo uso chanto tsuredashite yaba jinjja jinjja honto wa No no no no no yappa meccha meccha ki ni naru Oh oh oh oh oh hora joa joa kono mama Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee koi shitai no Oh yeah ai shitai no Oh yeah yeah yeah Oh shougekiteki tenkai deeto renraku machi outou seyo Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby machigai naissho ren’ai no junjo tsunagete kyuukyo baibureeshon Gee Gee Gee Gee baby baby baby Gee Gee Gee Gee ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba ([ Kob// Tak/ Wat]messeeji) dairekuto ni ([ Kob// Tak/ Wat]meikaku de) kyoushuku da wa ([ Kob// Tak/ Wat]chikutaku chikutaku) raifurain ga [ Lead/ Kob/ Tak/ Wat]sorosoro pinchi kamo iki dekinai kurai dokidoki suru nante uso itsu mo soutei gai yaba jinjja jinjja honto wa No no no no no yappa meccha meccha ki ni naru Oh oh oh oh oh hora joa joa kono mama Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee koi shitai no Oh yeah ai shitai no Oh yeah yeah yeah sekai juu no kiseki wo atsumetara saisho de saigo no kimi ni deaeta yo kakushinteki dakara hanarenai desho yaba jinjja jinjja honki de (Oh) No no no no no (Ha) yappa meccha meccha toriko yo Oh oh oh oh oh (Oh woa oh yeah) hora joa joa mitsumete (mitsumete) Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee koi shiten no Oh yeah ai shitai no Oh yeah yeah yeah (Oh yeah) yaba jinjja jinjja akumade (yaba jinjja) (No no no) No no no no no mata meccha meccha giwaku de Oh oh oh oh oh (Oh oh oh) hora joa joa oshiete (oshiete) Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee koi shiten no Oh yeah ai shitai no Oh yeah yeah yeah Trivia * Video of the song. * They are singing the Japanese Version. *Kobayashi Griselda's voice actress is part of the group of SNSD (Girl Generation). Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Seasons Category:Kobayashi Griselda Category:Watanabe Yui Category:Takeuchi Megumi Category:Ishikawa Josephine Category:Tic Tac Toe